The Chessboard
by WritingIsHardBro
Summary: He knew there was something up with him, He could feel it deep inside of him, but no one else believe him. After all, He was the normal one of the bunch. Whatever happened to old Stiles Stilinski? [ Demon!Stiles Fic, Rated T For Language Later On ]
1. He's Me, But Not Really

Blackout wasn't the best thing to call what he was experiencing.

It was like he was stuck in a white room, there were no doors or windows giving him no way to escape. Those were the first hints that everything was all in his head.

_"Stiles Stilinski." _A voice behind him said, causing him to spin around, panic creeping over him.

In front of him stood well...himself, except he didn't quite look like himself. The Stiles in front of him had a wicked gleam in his eye and an air of superiority to him. It left Stiles speechless for a moment. It took him a few seconds to gather himself, let the words come to him.

The _other_ him let out a laugh, that too was different. It sounded to vicious and downright evil. He hated hearing that sound come from something that looked so much like him. "Need a moment to compose yourself? It's like looking in a mirror isn't it?" He smirked and took a step closer, looking Stiles up in down.

"Why- How do you look like me?" Stiles finally choked out. He cursed himself for sounding so scared, but how could he _not_? There was an evil him taunting him. He had to be dreaming, there was no way this was real.

"Would you prefer I look like this?" There was a small noise, the snapping of fingers and it was no longer himself standing there. Scott gave him a crooked smile, "Or maybe this?" Another snap, Lydia, Another, Allison, Another, His Father, Another-

_**"STOP!"**_ His voice ran around the room, his eyes snapping shut, not wanting to see who was standing in front of him now.

There was silence and for a moment, Stiles thought, maybe, just maybe, he was alone. He slowly opened his eyes and the breath was knocked out of him when he saw who was standing in front of him.

His mother.

"I'm sure you have so many questions for me."

Just hearing that voice, despite it being so cold and twisted, broke something deep inside him. He straightened up, a wall going up around him. He wasn't going to let this thing terrify him and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it try and torment him while looking like his mother.

"Not her." His voice was firm, a hint of anger coloring the edges. There was another bout of silence and Stiles knew hoping it had left was pointless. But to his relief there was another snap and he looked up it was back to looking in a mirror. "Who are you?"

"I would've thought you'd ask what I was. After I am the one responsible for the message on the blackboard."

"You-"

He waved his hand, like it wasn't important. "I would've thought you'd be a bit brighter. But yes, It was me. I did a pretty good job at covering up the evidence, eh?"

Stiles was fuming now, this demon type thing had had him convinced he was going crazy, straight up loosing it. But it wasn't like he could do anything, The demon was in charge. He was just a passenger along for the ride. "I assume you're a demon right? The whole possessing me thing kinda gave you away." Stiles was proud to say his usual snark and sarcasm showed through with that statement, masking the anger and fear.

"Smart boy. Glad I picked you rather than either of the other two. They both are better fighters, but who would suspect the poor old human? The normal joe of the bunch? You have nothing extraordinary about you at all, Do you?"

Those words hit home hard. It was one thing to be told you were nothing from others, Stiles could handle that easy. But watching those words, hearing those words tumble out of his own mouth just made things ten times worse.

"I don't know, I make a pretty extraordinary pb&j, Scott really loves them."

"Hiding behind the sarcasm again, are we?" There was scoff, "Stiles, You know what I see when I look at you? A scared, broken little boy. And you were broken long before the wolves came along. No, you were broken the night you saw your mother die. When the scared little boy you were watched as her heart monitor stopped, as she flat lined. Why, she was on so much medication when she died I bet she didn't even remember who you were? " A small chuckle now, "I can see every memory, thought or imagination you have ever had Stilinski. I know everything you try to hide, I know all about your mother, your-."

"Stop bringing her up." He hissed, talking about his mother was always a touchy subject. Talking about her with a demon currently possessing your body? Even worse.

The demon sighed, "You're quite irritating, you know that? But I'll cut to the point, I have a task I need done and I need a host body to do it. I tried doing it a few years back but unfortunately the body I was using died before I could actually do it, So, that's how you come in. I'm going to be using your body to do my simple little task and unfortunately since I haven't quite mastered the task of pretending to be you, I'm going to let you have control over your body when I don't need it. _But, _If you tell a single soul about me I will not only punish you for it, I will kill whoever it is you told." A bright smile appeared on his face, "Got it?" He turned on his heel to leave, Perhaps to go make matters worse for Stiles, even worse than things were now.

"I never got your name." _Gotta have something to call him other than dickhead. _

He stopped, turning his head slightly before he spoke, "Call me E."

There was no use denying it, Stiles was officially on the chessboard.


	2. I Hope You Aren't Lacking Motivation

**A/N: Considering I suck and forgot to put one at the beginning of my other first chapter, I'll post one now. ****Thank you guys for reading and following and other such things. I really appreciate it! I don't know how much ****I can update at the moment as I'm in a show and have rehearsals practically everyday, but I'll try and upload whenever I can! (: **

* * *

E walked the halls of the high school with a simple easy. He had been rifling through Stiles's memories, observing his habits, his gait, everything he could possibly need to _be_ Stiles. Granted, He hadn't gotten it down perfectly but he couldn't rely on Stiles to get him the information he needed. Right now, The only thing E needed from these people was to know who had been marked. That was the most important thing to know for the moment.

"Hey Stiles!" A voice called, causing E to smirk, idiots. He waited a second before turning around and waving. This one's name was Scott and he'd been best friends with Stiles, practically forever. He was the true alpha, the one with the red eyes.

"Where have you been?" E asked in a perfect imitation of Stiles, "Your bike die or something? I haven't seen you all morning."

"I was talking to Derek, About those uh...marks." Scott dropped his voice on the last word, speaking just above a whisper. The word almost getting lost in the roar of the students shuffling through the halls.

"Oh." God, How perfect was this? Possessing this idiot's best friend was the best idea he had had in a long time. Scott would tell Stiles anything. "What's the update on that?"

"They've marked just about everyone but you and Allison." He sighed, "And we still have no idea what the marks even_ mean_."

He shrugged, "I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. Maybe Allison and I haven't gotten marked because we're not the supernatural? You now, You, Isaac, The twins and Lydia are all supernatural...type things."

Scott paused for a moment before shrugging, "I guess that's a plausible answer for it... I just wish we knew what it _meant_."

"I'll get on the research." E promised, (He was lying), "Come on, Let's get to class."

* * *

Stiles hated being trapped in his own head, not being able to move his hands or speak his mind. Honestly, It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to scream out to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately being trapped in own mind meant no could hear him when he screamed, except E. E could always hear him, a mumble under his breath or a scream at the top of his lungs. The demon knew everything there was to know about Stiles Stilinski. But E was such a douche canoe Stiles tended not to count him.

The whiteT room began to tremble and Stiles wondered what that meant, there was a loud crash and a rumble before he heard his own voice echoing back at him. Unfortunately, He knew it was just E. _Dickhead. _

**_"If I let you have control, Are you going to tell your friends about me?" _**

The words bounced and shattered against the walls surrounding him. The vibrations rang loud in his ears and Stiles felt as if his ear were bleeding. Did this asshole really have to continue torturing him? He already had possession of his body, Did he need to take his sanity too?

"I'm not going to rat you out." He yelled back, his words didn't have the same strength as E's did which irritated him. Why did he have to have so much control?

_**"Just in case you're lacking motivation..." **_

The walls began to tremble again and Stiles fell to his knees, clutching his hands tight across his ears, trying to block the noise out. It got louder and louder until he felt like his head was going to explode but then all of a sudden... it just stopped. His eyes fluttered open and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He was staring at the floor of his bedroom and he heard his dad open his door.

"What the hell are you staring at the floor for?"

Stiles straightened up, it appeared as if E had given him control over his body again, which relaxed him slightly.

"Dropped a pencil."

"Well just get to work on your homework, okay?" The Sheriff smiled, turning to leave but the words that tumbled out of Stiles mouth stopped him.

"Can you just help me with this problem?"

Stiles had no clue he was going to say that, He didn't have any control over what had just come out of his mouth. He didn't need any help with the homework problem and he instantly knew who was responsible for saying that.

The Sheriff nodded and walked over, leaning over his desk. Stiles moved against his will to his bed, pulling a sharp kitchen knife from behind his pillow, one he didn't even know was there.

_No, No, No. _He knew exactly what was happening, what E was doing. This was his motivation, what would happen if he told anyone.

_"I'M NOT LACKING MOTIVATION." _he tried to scream, but he was no longer in control. He was only able to watch as the scene in front of him unfolded.

Mr. Stilinski straightened up and looked over at Stiles and his eyes widened at the sight of the knife, "Stiles, What-"

His question was cut off by the knife E shoved in his gut. The minute the life faded from his father's eyes, Stiles was in control of his body again. A choked sob escaped him as he dropped to his knees to kneel beside his father's now lifeless body.

"Message received!" He screamed out, knowing E could hear him. "I won't tell a single soul about what's happening to me. I promise."

There was no reply, the only sounds in the room was the dripping of blood to the floor and the sobs escaping Stiles.

Then came footsteps, quiet ones that you couldn't hear unless you listened closely. He drew his eyes away from his father's body and looked up. His mother was standing above him, the kind smile she always had while she was alive, fixed on her face. But the facade didn't fool him, He knew who it really was.

"I _promise_." His voice cracked at the last word, how much more pain and beating could one person take before there was no return from the pain and suffering?

"You will keep that promise, or you'll have the blood of your father tattooed on your hands. I will personally make sure every time you look at your hands, you will see his blood, dripping from your hands to the floor. Your father will die, knowing it was his son who killed him." His mother's eyes flickered black for a moment, as if it wasn't obvious who it was before, It was even more obvious now.

"I made you a promise. I'm not lacking any motivation, and if I was before, I'm not now."

"Good." His mother's voice made him shutter, "Enjoy your history class." He looked just in time to see his mother snap her fingers and he jerked back to consciousness, sitting in his history class and he could just feel Scott's gaze boring into the back of his head.

What the hell was he going to say to him?

* * *

**A/N: Another's Author Note because I want too. But I just wanted to say if you wanted any updates on the story and the progress of the new chapter you can follow my tumblr, , I also post the links to new chapters on there so if you don't check your email that often, there you go! **


	3. What's Up With Stiles?

There was a shrill sound as the bell signaling the end of class rang, Stiles grabbed his bag and rushed out of the class not wanting to be questioned by Scott. He managed to make it to his locker without Scott catching him.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded, slamming Stiles locker shut with one hand.

_"Duuude."_ Stiles whined, frowning. "I need to get my math book."

"You can get your math book_ after_ you answer my question."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about Scott?"

"You were in your own little world and you started shaking halfway through class, like you were vibrating or something." Scott's voice was full of uncertainty and worry, both of which Stiles was thankful for and if wasn't for the horrifying image place in his head, he would've spilled everything that was happening to him.

"Is a guy not allowed to daydream about...massage chairs?" He asked, trying to make Scott feel guilty for asking.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Just stay out of my business Scott." His felt rude saying such things to his best friend, but saying anything would put Scott and everyone else in danger. Stiles refused to let anyone get hurt because he wasn't strong enough to fight this thing off.

Scott looked hurt at his friend's words, which only served to make him feel worse. He wanted to say something, anything, that would help that situation but none came to mind. He watched as Scott struggled to find words to say, "Stiles...If you're in trouble...You can tell me. I'll help you."

"I'm not in trouble Scott!" He just wanted the subject to be dropped before he let something slip. "I'm just under a lot of stress because of the math test I have next period." Stiles side-eyed his locker and looked expectantly at Scott's hand still holding his locker shut.

There was an pause filled to the brim with tension before Scott slowly removed his hand, allowing him to retrieve his math book. He looked at him, knowing that his friend wanted to say more on the subject.

"If that's..."

"It is."

Another pause, and a sigh from Scott, "Then good luck on your math test."

* * *

When Scott sat down at the lunch table that afternoon he had a specific agenda.

"Something is wrong with Stiles." He said as soon as he sat down. Everyone looked back him with different expressions.

"What do you mean?" Allison questioned, toying with the stem from her apple.

"He lied to me earlier today."

"And that's cause to sound the alarm?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow, her tone doubtful.

"No-"

"Then why are you raising it?"

"It's just-" He tried again.

"It seems like you're making a big deal out of nothing Scott." She concluded, looking at him with her signature know it all look plastered on her face. There was a few murmurs of agreement which didn't help the alpha's frustration.

"Either way, It doesn't seem that smart to be having this conversation when Stiles is gonna come sit down any second..." Isaac started, looking at Scott with a frown. "He'll get mad if he know his friends are talking about him when he wasn't there."

"Stiles isn't gonna be here, I told him his dad wanted to meet him at the sheriff's station for lunch." He sat down next to Kira and sighed, "Listen okay? I know Stiles and I know when something is wrong with him. He was in a complete daze today in history and then he started shaking." He looked over at Kira, "Did you notice it?"

"I noticed he was sorta out of it..." She agreed with a small nod, "Didn't see the shaking bit though..."

"We've all been having hallucinations Scott, that doesn't mean anything..." Allison pointed out, still sounding uncertain.

"God damn it you guys! I am the only one who cares about Stiles?" His anger was rising higher and higher with each word his friends said.

"Scott, We all care. We just don't want to make a big deal out of nothing..." Isaac chose his words careful knowing his friend was seconds away from exploding. He was playing with the lid of his water bottle, everyone at the table seemed a bit tense, unsure how to handle Scott's anger.

"You all try to talk to him. You'll see what I'm talking about." He grabbed his lunch and stormed off, not wanting to snap around them.

* * *

Stiles sat behind the wheel of his jeep, getting ready to start the car when everything went black. When he could finally see again, he was sitting in the white room, something he was really getting tired of. Couldn't they put like a TV or something in here? _Something_ to amuse himself with while he was being held captive in his own mind.

Meanwhile, E had started the jeep and was driving down the empty streets to Stiles's father's office. Scott had told Stiles that his dad had wanted to meet for lunch which was the perfect opportunity for E to question him about what he knew. He knew the way from Stiles's memories of spending days there, working late into the night on dead end cases with his dad. There were also happier memories of Stiles coming there when he was younger with his mother, before his dad had been elected Sheriff.

He pulled into the parking lot and locked the door to the jeep before throwing open the door to the station. Sheriff Stilinski was standing by the front desk talking to the deputy about something, he was gesturing to different points on the paper the other was holding. E figured it would be best to wait till he was done, Stiles wouldn't of interrupted.

Finally the conversation ended and a look of surprise crossed the Sheriff's face when he saw his son standing there waiting, "What are you doing here?"

"Scott told me you wanted to go get lunch." The confusing in E's voice wasn't him faking. If Mr. Stilinski hadn't asked to see his son, then why did Scott send him here? He was trying to get rid of him.

"No, I didn't say anything about that...but since you're here, I guess you can stay and eat with me." He headed towards his office, nodding with his head for him to follow. E followed the Sheriff into his office and sat down on one of the wooden benches across from the desk.

"Heard anything strange recently?" E asked casually, pulling an apple of his bag

"What do you mean?" He was opening his sandwich bag as he spoke, "Like...chessboard related stuff?"

"Yeah Dad, Supernatural stuff." The demon knew Stiles was blunt and rather sarcastic which he was glad for, there was no way he could get throw a single conversation with these idiots without a bit of sarcasm. "We've been dealing with these creepy figures in these metal masks. They've been marking everyone with this symbol. It kinda looks like a 5."

"A five?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "It doesn't sound like anything we've seen recently, but I'll keep my eyes peeled for any signs and let you know."

"Thanks." E gave him his best 'Stiles smile' and took a bite out of his apple. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Sheriff's gun slung on the edge of the desk, it was just within his reach-

No. He wasn't going to kill the Sheriff unless he was given reason to it, him being alive or dead had no impact on his plan. He flinched as he heard Stiles screaming from the white room deep in his head as he had the thought. He quickly put a mental gag on him, looking up to see if the father Stilinski had noticed. He was too focused on his sandwich. E stayed for the rest of lunch, and the two had an actual decent conversation.

As the demon exited the police station, happy with the way his plan was progressing, a gloved hand covered his face, catching him off guard. The dark figured dragged him to the alley away from the station and into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Three Chapter's in Three Days! (Granted they aren't very long but...) I hope you guys enjoyed it. Drama ensues next chapter for sure and who knows, it may be up tomorrow if I'm feeling ambitious after rehearsal. Leave your reviews, as I love hearing what you all think! Feel free to give me any ideas, I'd love the help. **


	4. Even Evil Has A Annoying Older Sister

E was yanked into the dark alley way a few feet away from the police station. He finally managed to yank away from his captor and turn to face them.

"Vi?" His frowned as the demon saw his sister standing in front of him, She was possessing the same person she was the last time they had spoken. Her brown ringlets were piled on the top of her head and as always, her eyes were wild and contained the same vicious glare E had when he wasn't pretending to be someone else. Her chocolate skin was glowing with a gold dust she had obviously applied earlier.

"You my dear brother, are an idiot." Her voice was full of irritation and was followed by an eye roll. "You think possessing this boy is going to help anything?"

"He's best friends with every supernatural creature in this town and he's not one, how could I pass up such an opportunity?" E raised an eyebrow at his sister, daring her to argue.

"It there is always an excuse with you E." Vi glared, "You need to let this obsession you have go."

"They want us dead, Vi. Getting rid of them isn't an obsession, It's a priority." He told her, turning around to leave.

Her hand curled around his wrist, yanking him back. It was clear she was furious and E made sure to look back at her with a healthy dose of intimidation. He wasn't going to let his older sister intimidate him.

"I'm doing this for all of us, Not just me." He pulled his arm away, "How can you not see that as a good thing?"

"I don't want you to end up dead!" She cried, smacking his arm. "And that's exactly how you're gonna end up if you keep looking for these things. Not to mention, If this boy is best friends with the supernatural, it won't be long before they recognize what's happening to their friend. They'll rip you out of that body so fast you won't know what's coming. It'll be worse than anything else that could happen to you. You only left the body last time because she died, not because you were forced. "

"None of them will _know_ Vi." Obviously his sister didn't know how stupid Stiles's friends were. "No one figured it out last time."

"That's because you threatened her son and husband." Vi cried, stomping her foot. "God damn it, E, How stupid are you?"

"Well I'm threatening his _father_."

"What happens when he dies because he can't handle it?" His sister waited for her brother's excuse. He was always full of excuses to aid his obsessions.

"I'll find someone else." E rolled his eyes as it was the obvious answer.

"Why do you have to keep moving around?" She grabbed his hands, looking at him with a pleading expression, "Just stay with one person. I've been with Lisa for over five years and I don't have to keep worrying about everything."

That was the difference between E and Vi, He was always looking ahead, always planning his next steps. Vi wanted a simpler life, She wanted to stay put and live like a normal person rather than acknowledge what she actually was. Part of E envied him, but another part pitied her. He'd rather get his hands a bit dirty and be able to live life as he was rather than hide and pretend to be something he wasn't.

His sister looked at him for a few moments, obviously debating whether arguing with him was really worth it, a defeated sigh escaped her. "Fine. I'm not going to argue about this with you."

"_Thank you_ Vi."

"Just one thing...you said he was friends with all the supernatural creatures in this town?"

"Yeah,or he at least knows them."

"I assume that means Derek Hale?"

"Yeah. Derek's related to the guy who turned Stiles's friend Scott into a werewolf. The two don't really get along well."

"Good, Stay away from him." She warned, "If his friend is a werewolf, then he must not be that good at deciphering auras. I know for a fact Derek can. If you want to avoid getting torn from that body by your fingernails, don't go anywhere near him."

E nodded, taking a mental note. "Got it." He leaned in and hugged her before sending her off. The two walked out of the alley and he waved as Vi walked to her motorcycle and put on her helmet and riding off.

He sucked in his cheeks, the plan for now was the wait for them to show up again as he knew they would. He'd taken out one of their own and that wasn't something any of those creatures took lightly. E sighed and unlocked Stiles's jeep and drove back to the school, figuring things out as he went along.

* * *

One thing the demon didn't notice while talking to his sister was the figure watching from his car.

Derek had followed Stiles (Or E, if you prefer) to the police station, insurance from Scott in case something really bad was really happening to the human. He hadn't been paying much attention as he didn't think anything bad would happen. But, he looked up just in time to see a pretty African American cover Stiles's (Or again, E) mouth with her gloved hand. The important thing of the situation? She was covered with a black, swirling aura, like a menacing rain cloud following her everywhere she went. It raised a red flag and he knew he had to follow them. As he was dragged into the dark space between the buildings, Derek started his car and followed them, ready to jump out and fight if he needed too.

He sat, listening the best he could to the conversation with his wolf hearing. But it was hard to catch, he only heard bits and pieces here and there.

_"-Are an idiot"_

_"-A priority."_

_"-You to end up dead!"_

_"-Avoid getting torn from that body by your fingernails, don't go near him." _

The last two bits he heard caused his eyebrows to raise, What the hell was going on with Stiles? If anything, the conversation proved beyond doubt that something bad was happening to Stiles, Derek just wasn't sure what yet. He watched as Stiles hugged the girl goodbye and she rode off on her motorcycle.

But something else caught his eye.

Swirling around Stiles like a strong wind, was a black smoke similar to the girls. How he couldn't of seen it before, He wasn't too sure, but he had to go tell Scott. Something wasn't huge wasn't just 'up' with Stiles, _Stiles_ was the something huge.

* * *

**A/N: Everyone who has reviewed so far are my favorite people ever! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! There may or may not be a new chapter up tomorrow, but if there isn't one up tomorrow then don't expect another one till Tuesday or Wednesday. This chapter was kinda a filler, I know, but I did drop a few hints to a big plot twist in later chapters, So if someone manages to figure out the twist, they'll get special cool people points (: **


	5. Memories Are Meant To Be Forgotten

If there was one thing he liked about the white room, It was the memories.

When you're trapped in a completely empty room within your own mind with a crazy Japanese demon thing controlling you, there really isn't a lot you can do. One thing Stiles found comforting in the big cavernous space, was reliving his old memories, a time before everything got so crazy. Remembering his old memories was different here, instead of it playing out in his head, he could actually be there as a phantom. Unable to be seen or heard, but able to hear and see himself. He stretched out, his eyes drifting shut as he transported himself into one of his favorite memories.

It was his fifth birthday. He was sitting in his family's den, bouncing in his seat. His father was beside him, a large smile on his face.

"Calm down buddy, your mom has to go out to the car to get your gifts. If we left them anywhere in the house you would've looked by now." His dad ruffled his hair, leaving his hand resting on the young boys shoulder.

A slow smile spread across the older Stiles's face. It was true, what his father had said. When he was younger his mother always had to hide his gifts in the most ridiculous spots to keep him from finding them. He sat down on the carpeted floor, leaning against the wall, watching the scene unfold in front of him, the smile never leaving his face.

The door to the den flew open and his mother stood in the doorway, holding three gifts in her hands and wearing a smile brighter than the sun on her face. The younger Stiles's rushed over to her, immediately taking the gifts and placing them on the floor next to the couch where his father was sitting.

"Can I open them?" His voice was filled with such excitement and joy, the type you only hear in a child.

His mother let out a laugh, flopping down on the couch next to her husband, "Of course you can sweetie. The blue one is from your grandparents."

His little hands grabbed the big blue box and tore away the wrapping paper, throwing the lid of the box behind him. "A firetruck!" He grabbed the toy and began rolling it around the carpet, making the firetruck noises with his mouth and giggling as he did so.

"Honey, finish opening your gifts, I have a cake in the kitchen."

At the mention of cake, the firetruck left his mind and he pushed it off to the side, attacking the other present in front of him. It was nothing special, a tee shirt and pants from his mom's parents. They didn't know him all to well, so he didn't expect something completely amazing. There was one last present left, it was small and wrapped in newspaper with a big red bow on the top.

"That one is from us." His dad added, throwing an arm around his wife. "Your mom insisted you'd love it."

Curiosity sparked inside of him and the younger version of himself unwrapped the gift carefully. Nestled inside was a small metal sheriff's badge, glittering in the light of the den. There was a moment of silence as the little kid processed everything before jumping on the couch and wiggling his way in between his parents with a huge grin.

"I'm gonna be a sheriff one day, Just like daddy is gonna be."

"Oh ho ho." Mr. Stilinski laughed, "I don't think that'll happen for awhile big guy, but I'm glad you have confidence in me."

"We _both_ do." Claudia agreed, leaning across their son's head and kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Ewwww."

She laughed and pulled away, taking the badge from her son's hand, "See, It says right here, Sheriff Stilinski." She pointed at the engraving, "So come on, let's pin it to your shirt."

Stiles puffed out his chest, letting his mom pin the shiny new badge to his tee shirt and allowing her to kiss him on the head.

The older Stiles watched from the corner, savoring the memory. Everyone in his family was so happy and carefree, it was a memory he truly cherish. His eyes drifted close and another memory bubbled to the surface.

* * *

As he opened his eyes, he was leaning against the wall of the kitchen and the nine year old him was sitting at the table alone, his father talking in hushed whispers to his mother off in the living room.

_"Please don't tell him." _

_"Claudia we have to tell him." _

_"He's nine John, he won't understand." _

_"He's smarter than you give him credit for." _

The nine year old shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he could hear everything they were saying and yet had no clue what they meant by it. He coughed, trying to alert his parents that he was sitting, waiting for them to speak to him. His mother looked at him, her appearance had changed drastically since the last memory the current Stiles had visited. No long was there the blinding grin gracing her face, instead there was a haggard looking woman. Her eyes sunken in her skull, looking exhausted beyond relief. She stared at him for a moment before walking off, leaving the two male Stilinski's alone in the dimly light kitchen.

His father rubbed his eyes, looking older than he was and crossed to his son, sitting at the seat across from him. "Stiles...I have something I need to tell you."

"Is it about mom?" His little voice shook ever so slightly. He may not of been able to figure out what was going on, but he knew enough to tell things weren't good.

John nodded, reaching out and taking his son's hands, holding them in his own, "You know how your mom hasn't been feeling good lately? How she hasn't been sleeping well, imagining things...being a bit short with you?"

Stiles nodded, waiting for his father to continue, afraid of the words to come next.

"Well she went to the doctor... it turns out your mom is pretty sick..."

"Is mommy going to die?" It wasn't often that Stiles called his mom 'mommy' anymore, He was nine, the age where kids usually started insisting on calling their parents mom and dad. But in that moment, he seemed so young and innocent, unable to stop himself from asking the worst question .

_A pause._

"The doctors are going to try everything they can buddy."

"Is that going to be enough?"

_Another pause, a sigh. _

"I-I don't know Stiles."

The boy pulled away from his father, resting his hands in his lap. He swallowed and wiped away a tear. Stiles didn't want to cry, not in front of his dad, not in front of anyone though sometimes your emotions have control over you, rather than the other way around. He turned away, getting off his chair and running out of the kitchen, leaving the oldest Stilinski alone to drown in his own emotions.

Against the wall, The older Stiles was crying silently, the tears rolling off his cheeks and hitting the floor with a gentle _drip, drip, _he didn't want to continue this chain of memories but he wasn't in charge of what memories he relived anymore, no, E had taken another thing away from him, just to torture him into insanity.

* * *

The previous memory washed away, like windshield wipers wiping away the image and allowing a new one to materialize in front of him.

It was him, the eleven year him, sitting in a hospital room, the monitor beeping beside him, a motionless person laying in the best beside him.

"No." Stiles mumbled, recognizing the memory. "Not this one, please, don't make me relive this."

E either wasn't listening or simply didn't care. He left Stiles alone to suffer through this memory, and if he wanted to drive him insane, he was succeeding.

He watched as his younger self stood up from his seat and began pacing back in forth, listening intently to the heart monitor beside his mother.

"Where is he?" He muttered, sounding stressed,fragile, like he'd break down at any moment.

There was a noise, like the shuffling of sheets and both, young and old, Stiles's whipped their head around. His mother's eyes were open, her irises cloudy and out of focus. The younger boy rushed over beside her, clutching at her hand. The older walked over slowly, hesitant. He'd lived this night once, he didn't wish to do it again.

"M-mom?"

A small smile appeared on her pale face. Her hand moved slowly to cup his face, it took her a few seconds but she managed to form a few words.

"St..iles..." Her hand drifted back down to the bed, "I... lov..e you sweetie." The last words took a lot of effort, and tears were streaming down his face freely.

"I love you too Mom." The monitor beside her flat lined as soon as those words tumbled from his mouth. A choked sob escaped him as he fell, clutching at his mother and crying openly, no shame about it. Nurses rushed in, but no one could bear to separate him from his mother. The sight alone was just to painful. Eventually a nurse came and patted him on the back, pulling him away gently.

"Come on dear, let's get you some water."

* * *

Another one, a memory from a few days after that one, Stiles coming into his room after the funeral, mad at the world for taking his mother away so soon. He moved quickly, throwing things out behind him as looked for his prize.

Finally, he pulled out an old battered sheriff's badge. A watery smile was on his face as he pinned it easily to his shirt, heading out to talk to his father.

"Dad?" He flicked on the light to his dad's room, spotting him sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of some amber liquid.

"Stiles...Go to bed."

"Dad, I wanted to see if you're al-"

"I said go to bed Stiles." His voice was loud and angry, scaring the young boy ever so slightly.

"Dad! I'm just trying to see if you're alrig-"

The sound of glass shattering, hitting the floor in uneven pieces, "I'm not alright Stiles! Now stop asking and go to bed!"

"No." It rang defiant through the room, he wanted to talk to his dad, he was all the boy had left after all.

"No?"

"I was there dad!" He practically yelled, the anger from early bubbling in his stomach, "I was there when she died! I watched her take her last breath and I heard the monitor flat line! And you weren't there! You were too busy with your damn job!"

"Watch your mouth!"

"No! Dad, I will not _'watch my mouth'_! I sat and watched my mother die! How come you're the only one allowed to be angry?" The eleven year old demanded.

"Because I am the f-"

"I'm going to bed." He said suddenly, "You don't know what I went through, being there without you. But I can't make you understand and I'm not going to try. Goodnight Dad."

The memory echoed as it left, fading away so Stiles was back in the white room. E standing in front of him with a smirk playing on his features.

"I thought we'd take a trip down memory lane, Did you enjoy the ride?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Never did Stiles ever wanna punch anyone more than in that moment, but he knew if he tried... so instead he just nodded. "It was fantastic."

* * *

**A/N: Since I suck and haven't updated in a few days, I made this chapter extra long! I hope it doesn't suck as it kinda is a shit storm, but LET'S TALK ABOUT RIDDLED BECAUSE THAT SCENE WHERE THE NIGTISUME THINGY (I have no clue how the hell to spell it) SHOWED IT HAD STILES'S FACE. **

**G O D. **

**Basically that episode slayed me, and I hope this chapter slayed you. Imma try to post another one tomorrow as I have a snow day! (: **

**Love you all you beautiful muffins. **

**Leave a review on your way out? **


	6. Shadow of the Day

Scott rolled off his bed, heading to his dresser where his phone was ringing. The caller ID said Derek, which alerted Scott that there might be trouble.

"Hello?"

"Something's wrong with Stiles." Derek said immediately, urgency in his tone.

"Mind telling that to Isaac, Allison and Lydia? I told them but they refused to believe me." Scott rolled his eyes, sitting back on his bed with a sigh.

"Can you read someone's aura?"

"Their wha-?"

"Okay, obviously not. Stiles's aura, It's dark and evil. He's not...He's not our Stiles."

"Do you think...Derek, do you think he's the Nogitsune?" Scott's tone was hesitant, he was afraid to say it, as if saying it would confirm it.

"He's something Scott, and right now it seems like the only reasonable answer."

"What are we going to do?" He asked. Scott bit his lip, his stomach doing back flips as he waited for the answer. He was worried that it would be something bad, something that could possibly hurt his best friend, something that could damage him beyond repair. Stiles had already been through so much in his seventeen years of life...

"I think... there's a way to get it out of him, but it's not going to be easy..." He sounded hesitant and then sighed, "We have to pull it out of him by force."

"Will that hurt him?"

"It won't if the nogitsune doesn't put up a fight."

There was a few moments of awkward silence.

"So basically it'll hurt him." Scott finally said with a defeat sigh.

"Yeah..."

Another awkward pause.

"It's smart...We're gonna have to trick him, there's no way he won't know somethings up." Derek said. "And get the rest of them, We won't be able to do this alone."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Issac now."

The line went dead and Scott slipped his phone into his pocket. He sighed, ruffling his hair with one hand. There was no way he was going to get through this, if the demon was controlling Stiles, Did that mean he had access to all of Stiles's memories? If he did, how could any of them get rid of him? He knew everyone of their secrets and everyone of their weaknesses. Was there really any way for them to stop the nogitsune without hurting their friend?

* * *

If there was one thing E hated about possessing a high school student, it was doing the homework. Stiles's was becoming to unstable to have control, the slightest sound made him flinch, and he was going to break down at any second and E couldn't risk letting that free.

"What the fuck is an imaginary number?" He muttered, erasing his work getting more irritated by the minute. E groaned, throwing the pencil down beside the paper, wanting nothing more than to burn Beacon Hills High School to the ground.

_Beep, Beep, Beep _

E looked over at Stiles's phone and saw Scott's picture flashing on the screen, he reached over and picked it up. Anything was better than high school math.

"Yo, What's up dude?" He asked, feeling very Stiles-like in that moment.

"We found out some more info about the Uni." Scott replied.

_Good thing I picked up. _

"What did you find?"

"Meet me at Derek's, he's the one who found it." He answered.

Whoa, Red warning flags went up at the mention of Derek Hale. Vi had told him to stay far away from him, He'd be able to read his aura...

"I can't go to Derek's."

"Why not?" Scott's tone was suspicious, and E rushed quickly to cover his tracks.

"I mean, can't we meet up somewhere else?"

"How about near the police station then?"

E thought for a moment, the police station was good... if he needed to leave he could just throw out the excuse that he was supposed to meet his dad.

"Stiles?" He asked.

"Sorry, I blanked out um, yeah, the police station is cool, meet you there in ten."

"See ya there."

E hit the end button and stood up, pushing the math homework in the trash as he did so.

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Scott said, kicking up dirt from ground as he did so.

"I don't think any of us want to do this Scott." Issac commented, look at him with sympathy.

"I mean it's Stiles..." Allison started, trailing off.

"He's not Stiles." Derek told them harshly, "He's just wearing his face. Now were any of you able to get in contact with Lydia?" All three shook their heads, causing Derek to let out an angered sigh, "No of course not. Well come on, he's gonna be here any minute."

And almost as if on cue, the headlights from Stiles's jeep flooded them in a warm glow. Scott took in a deep breath of the cold air, trying to steady himself for what they were about to do.

There was a slamming door and Stiles- no, not Stiles, walked towards them, a dopey grin on his features. "What did you guys find?"

"We know what the uni are after." Scott told him, his body stiff.

"Really?"

"It's something called a nogitsune." Allison added, crossing her arms.

"A ninjetsu?" E asked, purposefully butchering his kinds name.

"No, a nogitsune." Issac repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"O-kay...And what exactly is that?"

"It's a field fox, an dark Japanese spirit that latches it self onto a person. " A new voice said, one E recognized from Stiles's memories. He whipped his head around and saw Derek, standing in the shadows, his face hardly visible in the dim moon light.

"Jesus Christ Derek, have you been standing there the whole time?" He asked, not wanting to panic. If Derek was there, he could read his aura, and if Derek read his aura...

Derek ignored him, stepping forward so his face could be seen. "And we know who it's latched on too."

E paused for a moment and there was a shift in the air. So they knew...they all knew. He smiled, and rolled his neck and smirk on his face.

"I guess you've figured me out then."

"Leave him now." Scott demanded, taking a step forward, anger radiating off him.

"Careful little wolf, don't want to get too angry now." E laughed, the noise bouncing off the trees surrounding him. "God, it feels so good just to be me again! You have no idea how tiring it is to be someone else, let me tell you. Constantly shuffling through their memories, remembering what they like, who they like, god it's miserable. But..." He paused, the smile growing wider, "Now that you know it's me...Well there's no need to fake anything anymore is there?" Another laugh. The demon took a step towards Allison, brushing a hand along her cheek. "I think your family has dealt with my kind before, haven't they?"

"Keep your hands off of her." Issac growled, pushing him back.

"No need to get handsy wolfie." E answered, putting his hands up in surrender, "I was just asking the pretty girl a simple question."

"Yes."

"Then you know killing me is impossible."

"We don't have to kill you." Derek interjected, "We just have to get you out of our friend."

E spun around to look at Derek, the smile still plastered to his features. "Ah yes, Derek Hale...My sister warned me about you. Let me guess...you read my aura? Figured out I wasn't the littlest Stilinski?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm, well tell me Derek, how does it feel to be basically a glorified baby sitter?"

"It feels great actually." He replied, sarcasm filling his words. "I just love kids so damn much."

"I'm sure you do." He turned around, looking expectantly at Scott, "So alpha, who's gonna throw the first punch here? I'd just love to have Stiles watch all his friends die."

Anger arose inside Scott and he charged, his face changing as he did so. E hardly flinched, sticking his hand out and managing to grab Scott by the chest. With one twist of his wrist, his fingers began to dig into his chest until his hand was completely submerged in his chest, holding his heart. Scott let out a noise of pain and Allison and Isaac rushed forward, but E was irritated by now and with a flick of his other hand, the flew against the jeep,silencing them. Derek moved and E let out a groan of annoyance, he slung the beta against the nearest tree, knocking him unconscious just as he had done with Allison and Isaac.

"Now McCall, I promise I won't crush your heart with my bare hand if you pinky promise to let me go." His tone was cheery, almost a sickly cheery.

"Do...it." Scott growled through the pain, "I don't care."

"Maybe you'll care that your best friend, the one who's been through so much pain, will hold himself responsible for it? He sees everything I see, if I let him and right now he's watching with wide eyes."

"Why... are you doing this?"

"Because I have a job to do Scott, a rather annoying job, but never less a job. And you should be thanking me! Without me, Stiles would be worse off, what with his sickness and all." E sighed, removing his hand from the werewolf's chest and watching as he fell to his knees in front of him.

"His...sickness?"

"Did Stiles not tell you? He's dying Scotty, dementia, same thing his mother died of." E shrugged, "The way I see it, I'm protecting him from dying _that_ way."

Scott let out a cough, a hacking one, the werewolf healing wasn't healing him fast enough to attack him, which was a plus.

"Now, I'm going back to _Stiles's_ home to sleep in_ Stiles's_ bed, and tomorrow, I'm going to go to school. Now of course, you can't attack me there...but if you leave me alone until I finish my task...maybe I'll let your friends live." E shrugged, observing the blood glistening on his hand. "Just depends on how I'm feeling." He squatted next to Scott, showing him his bloodied hand. "See, having your heart ripped out will be the least of your worries if you don't leave me alone..." E moved his hand, letting the moon light bounce off it, "Just look at how beautiful it is, how it sounds." He paused, allowing the _drip, drip, drip _to be heard in the quiet forest. "This town will be raining blood and all of it will be on your hands." He turned to leave, kicking Allison's unconscious body away as he did so.

"Dickface." Scott muttered, trying to standing.

E laughed again, turning his head to give him a sideways look, "Actually...It's E."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh! This chapter was so choppy, forgive me. **

**Sooo, oooo, They know now! Well... Everyone except Lydia (Wonder how that comes in) and it's basically gonna be a shit storm from here on out!**

**Also, I just want you guys to know that because I suck, I don't know how long this story is gonna turn out because I have the issue where most of my fanfics turn out like ten-fifteen chapters because I write so much in one chapter and then the story is over...**

**but I think I might be able to get this one to fifteen if I try super hard, maybe eleven or twelve, I don't know. **

**All I know is I love super long reviews that tell me everything they loved because it makes me happy(: **


	7. Be Still

E walked down the halls of the high school with his normal ease. He no longer had to worry about hiding what he was from McCall's pack, no, he didn't have to act as some idiotic teenager who spent his free time running around with wolves. Hell, he only had one reason for showing up at the school at all, and that reason had a name.

_Lydia Martin. _

After realizing she wasn't in attendance at the grand reveal last night, he had snuck into her place, (hiding in the shadows a perk of being what he was), and deleted any messages from the others off her phone. It was to the up most importance that he got to her before the others did. He leaned against her locker, smiling as she walked up.

He knew Stiles's had a crush on Lydia since forever, and it was something he understood. As she approached her locker, he raised his eyebrows, her ginger locks fell curled on her shoulders and her eyes sparkled as she too raised her eyebrows at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, signs amusement on her features.

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied, blinking innocently.

"About what?" Lydia opened her locker and pulling out her history book and looking over at him with a smirk.

"A few things..." He grabbed her hand and nodded his head in the direction of the boy's locker room.

"Okay..." She giggled and let him pull her to the locker room, not knowing at all what she was getting into.

* * *

"Has she really not called you back?" Scott asked, drumming his fingers against Isaac's locker, looking at Allison.

"No, not yet." Allison's eyes flickered down to her phone, scrolling through her sent messages. "I don't know why though."

"We have to find her. If he comes to school today... she's the only one that doesn't know about him." Isaac frowned, pulling a book out of his locker and tucking it under his arm.

"I keep getting sent to voice mail." Allison said, her anger starting to grow. "Why doesn't she have her fucking phone on?!"

"Allison, Calm down." Scott put a hand on her shoulder, "We don't even know if he'll come today. We know he's not Stiles, what would be the point of him coming?"

"You never really know with these kinds of things..."

* * *

Meanwhile, E stood with his back to door, watching as Lydia walked in front of him.

"We're here..." Lydia started, turning to look at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

E stayed silent, walking forward, circling her.

"What's with the bedroom eyes Stiles?" She frowned, a hint of confusion coloring her tone.

"What can you do as a banshee?" He asked suddenly, stopping at looking directly into her eyes. "Besides the screaming I mean."

"Why is th-"

"Answer. The. Question." His tone was menacing, evil. "What can you do?"

"I-I don't really know... lately I've been hearing these noises, whispers and clanging..." She whispered, backing up slightly.

"And what do you know about the uni?" He took a step towards her, raising an eyebrow.

"The people in masks?" She questioned, "I don't know..."

"Useless, all of you." He muttered.

"Stiles, Are you okay?" Lydia asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm wonderful."

The shrill bell signaling the start of class began and Lydia's eyes widened.

"Oh god, I didn't realize it was so late." She pulled out her phone to check the time and frowned, "That's odd, It's off..." Lydia shrugged and pressed the power button, looking back at Stiles, "We should go to class."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Lydia looked down at her phone and saw Allison's picture, "Hold on Stiles, Allison's calling."

_Shit. _

"Lydia? Where the hell are you?" Her frantic voice asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm with Stiles."

"No! Lydia, get away from him." She warned, "Please tell me you can get away from him."

"What- Why? Allison, what's going on?"

"Did you not get any of my texts last night?"

"No, I was sleeping, like a normal person would." Lydia rolled her eyes before flickering back to look at Stiles. Sure, he was acting a bit...weird, but she still couldn't understand why Allison was so eager to get her away from him.

"It's Stiles! Stiles is nogitsune!"

Lydia froze and the phone slipped from her hand, crashing to the ground, the glass from the screen breaking across the locker room floor.

"Once again, figured out. 'Foiled' by you stupid high school students." He groaned, pushing her against the locker with one hand. "But, now that you know what I am, you know I have no issues with killing you if you don't listen to me."

"But St-"

"Stiles is gone sweetheart. Slowly going insane trapped in his own mind." E looked out the window, watching the window blow the leaves on the trees. "It's kind of poetic, losing your mind whilst being trapped in your own mind... having your life controlled by an unforeseen circumstance..."

"What do you want?" Lydia spat, glaring at the demon with hatred.

"I want to know what all a banshee can do." He respond peacefully, "Knowing about the uni is also a helpful tid bit."

"Why would I help you?"

"_Because_ I could kill anyone and everyone you've ever cared about..." He smiled devilishly, "And I'll make you watch."

Lydia stayed silent, glaring at him with as much hate she could muster. She hated seeing Stiles's act like this...even if it wasn't Stiles...it was his face, saying and doing such horrible things.

_BANG_

"Lydia?" Scott yelled through the door, ramming against it with all his strength. "Don't listen to anything he says! It's not Stiles!"

"Silly teenagers." E muttered, before grinning at her. "See you around beautiful eyes." He leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips, Why not cause a bit of mayhem for the banshee? It was obvious she had feelings for his host, that much was obvious in her words and actions, so why not stir them up. He knew she liked bad boys, Would this new 'Stiles' uncover the hidden emotions? He turned on his heel and walked toward to other exit right as Scott, Allison and Isaac burst through the door, rushing to the stunned Lydia.

"Next time it won't be so easy to trick me McCall." He said, standing in the doorway, speaking just loud enough for him to hear. "Remember that."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is gonna be another Stiles/E chapter. I like throwing those in so that we can deal with the Stiles aspect, the broken boy breaking down bit by bit. I attend to make next chapter a feels gold mine. **

**Thanks you all for the reviews! They make me so happy and definitely makes me want to write faster! **


	8. The Devil Inside

"I find it sweet that you spend your time reliving the good memories of your childhood." E said, walking forward and observing the scene in front of him.

Stiles wiped his head around at the sound of the voice, He had been sitting against the outside wall of his house, watching a five year old Stiles swinging as his mother pushed him. He loved hearing the sound of himself so happy, and he loved seeing the bright smile gracing his mother's face even more.

"Why do you insist on intruding on all the happy memories I have left?" Stiles asked exasperated, "I want to just remember the good things in life-"

"In the small amount time you have left?" E questioned, leaning next to him with a knowing look. "We both know the dementia is going to rob you of these good memories soon enough..."

He clutched his fists, looking everywhere but the Nogitsune, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Talk about what? How your brain is slowly eating away at it's self? Just like what happened to your mother?" He taunted, raising an eyebrow. Stiles refused to answer, focusing in on the scene of him getting pushed on the swing. Listening to his and his mother's laughter, refusing to give it the pleasure of seeing him squirm. E shrugged, continuing on, "Fine, we don't have to talk about that...How about we talk about those friends of yours?"

"What about them...?" Stiles asked, glaring over at him.

"They know I'm here now." He answered, shrugging. "They weren't exactly happy about it..."

"Well duh." He snapped, staring daggers at him, "Some Japanese dickhead is pretending to be me, course they aren't_ happy_."

"Yeah, well that whole fiasco almost ended with me ripping Scott's heart out..."

"You- _What_?"

"He was all gallant about it too, telling me to 'just do it'." He rolled his eyes, speaking as if it was nothing. "It was ridiculous really, I told him you were watching and would've blamed yourself for his death. Of course you were reliving some memory of when your mother and you put together a puzzle, so it was a complete lie..."

"You- You..." Stiles was at a loss for words, how did one react to hearing something like that?

"That Lydia though..." He smiled with a sigh, "She's a firecracker."

"Stay away from her." He commanded, the words ringing through the air with authority.

"Don't worry," He started, waving the comment off with a flick of his hand, "I did you a favor."

A searing pain rang through Stiles's hand and he fell to his knees with a loud yell, an image of him locking lips with Lydia in the boys locker room flashed across his vision, it was something he didn't remember ever doing...confusion washed over him until finally he understood.

"You _kissed_ her?!" Stiles yelled, straightening up and glaring at him with as much hate as he could possibly muster.

"Of course I did. I don't know why you're so mad, she obviously has feelings for you and _god know_s you're infatuated with her..." E shrugged, "And considering she's tethered to you-"

"Tethered to me?"

"Do you remember when you, Allison and Scott sacrificed yourselves in place of your parents? Lydia was the one who held you down, correct?" Stiles nodded, unsure as to where E was going with this, "She's your tether, any time you're in danger, feeling upset or threatened, she feels it. It also helps that she's a banshee."

"That's ridiculous." He looked down at his feet, counting the fingers on his hands. _There was no way this was real. _

"Is it?" He questioned, "She heard the whispers while you were sleepwalking, she's been hearing clanging and all kinds of other noises... most of which have been happening when you're in danger, upset or threatened." He put a finger to his chin, as if he was thinking, "Wanna hear a joke?"

_Silence. _

"How do you silence a banshee?"

_Silence. _

"You rip her voice box out."

Stiles wiped his head back up, locking eyes with his shadow self. Both stared each other down, waiting for the other to say something. Finally Stiles broke and said what was on his mind,

"Are you threatening her?"

"Not just her." He replied instantly, a mischievous grin appearing, "I'm threatening all of them. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Melissa...your dad." His dark eyes flickered back up to stare at Stiles threateningly, "Ripping her voice box out is just the way I plan on killing Lydia."

"I won't let you kill any of them, It's still my body and it's still my mind."

"A mind that's slowly slipping into insanity." E reminded him, "A mind so easily manipulated, so easily hurt-" He snapped and watched as Stiles let out a moan of pain, falling to the ground, "So easily trampled-"

_"Stop." _He moaned quietly, clutching at his head.

"So easily broken."

_**"**Stop." _

"So easily_ lost_." He knelt down next to Stiles with a smirk, watching him writhe in pain on the grass, the background music being the younger him's laughter. "Just give up Stiles. It'd be so much easier for you just to _give up._" He leaned closer, whispering in the tortured boys ear, "I'm _saving_ you Stiles, at least with me you aren't going to die a slow, painful and humiliating death. You'll still be here, just living in your own head, reliving all the good memories."

"That's...that's not living." He muttered, side eyeing the demon hovering over him. "It's just existing."

E let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the back of Stiles's shirt, yanking him up to his full height, "Why don't you just give up? He groaned, "It's so annoying to deal with you _fighting_ all the time."

"I refuse to let you win." He declared, "I'm not going to just sit down and let you destroy me."

E frowned and pushed him back to the ground, "I guess I'll just have to break you beyond the point of fighting." He sighed and turned around, walking off into the woods, leaving Stiles panting on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaay, E torturing Stiles! So much fun right? RIGHT. **

**Anyway, I totally love all the reviews, favorites and follows this story is getting! It makes me so happy to know you guys enjoy this story as I try super hard to make it good for you all. **

**Also, I'm like... super excited for moonday (the new teen wolf) and I'm also really worried. I LOVE the Possessed!Stiles storyline (obviously) and I'm simultaneously terrified that they are gonna kill of Stiles, and slightly hoping they actually do it. But only because you KNOW Dylan's acting would be SPOT ON. Basically, My friend and I have decided that what they need to do is kill Stiles off and then like pull a supernatural and bring him back to life so we can just SEE Dylan's beautiful acting skills but still have our baby Stiles. **

**ANYWAY, for updates, follow my tumblr, buffysummers-winchester. You can also see me and my friends crazy ass fangirling and theories for this season! YAAAAY! **


	9. On Our Way

**A/N: Fair warning, There will be a death in this chapter, and in this story overall there will be 2-3 character deaths, so...I'll try to put a note a the beginning of the ones that it happens, in case that makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

The McCall pack sat around Derek's place, different expressions on each of their faces. They had been sitting in silence for nearly two hours now, no one knew what to say, what to do about their current predicament.

"Guys, I know this sucks but we just can't let the nogitsune run around wearing Stiles's face." Isaac said finally, looking at Scott. "We have to do _something_."

"What can we do?" Allison asked, looking at him clearly on edge, "We can't hurt it without hurting Stiles."

"We may have to hurt Stiles." Derek looked at the group in front of him, his arms crossed, "What'll hurt him worse in the long run?"

"It could kill him!" Lydia answered, outraged.

"And he'll go insane if he's trapped in his mind much longer." Derek snapped, glaring over at the banshee.

"He'll die either way Lydia." Scott murmured finally, looking up from his hands, "You guys- After E knocked you all unconscious he told me he was saving Stiles-"

"Saving him from what?" Allison asked, moving to look at Scott with concern.

"Dementia, it was the same thing that took his mom." The alpha whispered, "Places in his brain- they're starting to shrink..." There was another dose of silence as everyone took in the new information, finally Scott continued, "But Derek's right. The nogitsune needs to go-_ now_."

There was a murmur of agreement from Derek, Isaac and Allison. Lydia was still leaning against the wall, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I think we've forgotten one important thing," She started, "Has anyone told Sheriff Stilinski that his son...isn't his son?"

* * *

E walked into the house, throwing his jacket on the chair near the door. It was rather dark inside the house, something that sent of warning bells in his head. He checked his watch, it read 6 pm. _Odd, _normally the Sheriff was home by now. He shrugged and walked into the living room where he saw a bright lamp on and a figure sitting in the recliner, it's face hidden in the shadows.

"Uh-Dad?"

"Cut the crap." The figure said, moving out of the shadows, "I know you're not my son."

"Wha-"

John Stilinski stood up and moved to turn on another lamp. "I know my son better than anyone else and you're_ not_ him."

E let out a sighed and wagged his finger at the Sheriff with a grin, "You're good, I thought I had you fooled. I guess you want me to leave now, right? Let little Stiles have his body back?"

"Even I know it's not that easy."

"And smart too! So you know that I'm not going anywhere until I get what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"The same thing I wanted last time." He answered simply, "This isn't the first time you've run into me John believe it or not, granted you were a lot different, younger when you met me last time."

"Wh-"

"Of course you didn't know it was me. I'll let you figure it out for yourself though because like I said, you're smart." He smirked and took a step forward, "So we have two options here Sheriff and I'll let you chose which one we go with."

"And they are?" He asked, moving his hand down to his gun.

"Well one, we both know Stiles is dying either way. I could stay, keep him alive and be the perfect child you always wanted." E's eyes flickered down to the gun on his hip and smiled, "You won't have to watch your son lose himself to this disease like your wife did."

"Don't mention my wife."

"I know everything that happened to her, you know. One of the perks of controlling someones mind is seeing everything inside of it. It got pretty bad, didn't it? She could hardly remember either of your names towards the end. Imagine how torturous that was for a little boy."

Mr. Stilinski had pulled his gun now, pointing it directly at his chest. "Don't talk about that."

"You can't shoot me." E taunted, "All it'll do it hurt Stiles, You can't hurt **me **without hurting **him**." He took another step, his hand grabbing the cool metal gun, "So what do you say Daddy-o, option one?"

A few moments of silence before he spoke again, "What's the other option?"

"I don't think you're going to like it." He stated, "But if you insist-" E thrust his hand forward and there was choking sound as Stiles's father fell to his knees, coughing up a fit. "Option two is a kill you."

E closed his eyes for a minute, he could feel Stiles fighting him. He wanted to break free and he was screaming louder that he could possible handle. He put a mental gag over Stiles and turned back to the dying man.

"That sense of drowning you feel is the liquid filling your lungs." E told him, crouching down next to him, "You'll be dead soon enough. But I figure I might as well tell you, since you're dying and all, this was inevitable. I can't hang around here with you knowing what I am, there really was no option one...just an option two."

The Sheriff glared up at him and let out one last hacking cough before his heart faltered and stopped.

"I only wish there was another way." E whispered, _Not. _

* * *

"He's not picking up." Scott told the others, dialing the number again.

"He might not have his phone on-" Allison reasoned.

"Maybe we should just drive over there..." Lydia suggested.

Scott nodded, grabbing her hand, "Come on, Let's go." He turned to the others, "You keep trying to call him."

The two ran out to Scott's bike, He put his helmet on and handed his spare to Lydia. Normally she'd protest, saying she'd get helmet hair, but she was to worried to even think about it. She put it on without a second thought and the two of them rode off to the Stilinski household.

Scott practically jumped off the bike, not even bothering to stop it when he got there. Lydia stumbled a bit, but managed to avoid getting crushed and ran in after him.

"Mr. Stilinski?" Scott yelled, "Are you home?"

"His car is in the drive way." Lydia told him, _Oh no. _"Scott, He's here."

"Who-E- Is he-"

"No, Sheriff Stilinski..." Lydia clarified, "I'm-" She put a hand to her head and turned away, "He's in the living room."

If Lydia was having these feelings- _No. _He ran into the room and saw him lying on the floor. Scott walked over slowly and felt for his pulse, He looked at Lydia and shook his head.

"He's dead."

* * *

**A/N: I'm a horrible person I know. But now everyone important knows that Stiles isn't Stiles I can get into the interesting stuff. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit hurtful... ANYWAY, I will give anyone a special shoutout if they can guess the big plot twist coming! I put a big hint for it in this chapter sooo- Leave reviews, follow and favorite! **


	10. He's Taken A Liking to Lydia

"If Stiles killed the Sheriff-" Derek started, his eyes flickering down to Scott. The whole pack was there now, Scott was sitting on the front steps of the Stilinski household. Lydia had explained it to all of them in one shaky breath, leaving the alpha alone in his thoughts.

"Don't call that thing Stiles." Scott growled, "That's_ not_ Stiles. It's the nogitsune, He calls himself E."

"Scott's right..." Lydia interjected, looking at Scott with a concerned expression. An angry werewolf was never a good werewolf. "That thing isn't Stiles, it's just wearing his face..." She paused, looking at all of them, gauging their reaction, "I have been doing some research though, on how to get rid of it." She pulled a stack of paper out of her large black bag and handed them to Allison.

"This is in Japanese." Allison told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know." She nodded and snapped her bag shut before taking the papers from her friend. "Anyway, it says that the only way you can get rid of the nogitsune is to weaken it and then detach it from the host."

"How do we weaken it though?" The huntress asked, looking at the papers over the banshee's shoulder.

Lydia pointed a pink nail to a picture, it was a brightly colored green moss, and Allison squinted, trying to make out the text bellow it. "This will poison the nogitsune long enough for us to tie it up. I already talked to Deaton about getting some. We just need to find a way to lure it to us."

"It has a sister." Scott told them, looking up at them from his spot. He stood up and nodded, "Do we want to take the leap of faith that he's protective of her?"

They all exchanged glances and Derek finally nodded, "It's the only hope we've got. How are we gonna get in contact with her though?"

There was silence while they all thought of the answer.

"His phone." Isaac suggested, "We can steal Stiles's phone, see if he's contacted any weird numbers recently?"

"Great idea, except how do you suppose we get his phone?" Lydia asked caustically, shooting the beta a glare.

"You." Scott said, a slow smile forming on his face, "The nogitsune's obviously taken a liking to you."

"Wh-What?" She sputtered, "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that he kissed you in the locker room?"

"Allison!" Lydia hissed, side-eyeing her friend.

"Isaac!" Allison cried, smacking her boyfriend on the arm. "You weren't supposed to tell Scott!"

"Listen, your teenage secrets don't really have any importance right now." Derek butted in, rolling his eyes, "The important thing is that Lydia goes and gets his phone."

All eyes were on Lydia now. The strawberry blonde closed her eyes for a minute, "I remember when my biggest worry was if I was going to wear the same outfit twice in one week." But she nodded, agreeing the crazy plan set before her.

* * *

Meanwhile, E walked down the street to the place he had tracked the remaining uni too. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out, seeing his sister's face flashing back up at him.

"What do you want Vi?" He asked warily. "I'm sort of busy."

"Yeah, I know, I got your text. _Found the uni, don't worry too much. _What the hell are you thinking E?" She demanded, her voice ringing extra loud over the phone speakers.

"I'm thinking that I don't want to keep hiding from these things. I like the body I'm in, I don't want them coming and destroying it in my sleep."

"Maybe if you didn't draw so much attention to yourself th-"

E rolled his eyes even though he knew his sister couldn't see him, "What's the point of life if I can't cause a little mischief?"

"E you're takin-"

"Vi, I'm not going to pretend to be some shriveling human. I'm going to get rid of the uni once and for all. I'll talk to you_ after_ I get the job done." He hit the end button and turned the device to silent. During his conversation he'd finished his walk to the place and looked up at the old abandoned building he'd tracked the uni too. "What a dump." He muttered before throwing open the door with ease.

He walked in slowly, he watched as the uni realized he was there, turning to look at him with their masked faces. They charged all at once, but E was ready. He caught the first one, reaching in and pulling out the battered firefly. He raised an eyebrow as the other three raced towards him. One drew his sword and sliced, hitting him in his upper arm. E let out a hiss, feeling the pain of the blade slicing his skin.

Anger bubbling in his stomach, he grabbed the arm of the uni and twisted, causing them to drop the sword. He let out a noise of triumph and picked up the sword, swinging it through the midsection and destroying the creature. After a few minutes of metal clanging and muttered swears, E had finished off the last of the remaining Uni.

A self satisfied smirk found it's way on his face, he dropped the sword to the ground and left, stepping on the dead fireflies as he did so.

* * *

Lydia stayed behind at the Stilinski household once all of her friends had left to carry out the plan. They had been hoping that E would return back, it was critical to the whole process. She waited outside, twisting a piece of strawberry blonde hair around her finger. She waited until the sun went down and the wind was starting to get cold. Just as she was ready to give up and leave, she heard the sound of footsteps. She turned around quickly and saw Stiles-no, not Stiles, E, walking towards her, dried blood covering his arm.

"What did you?" She demanded, walking forward and grabbing his arm, inspecting the cut.

"Do you really care that much about me sweetheart?" He asked, raising an eyebrow but making no move to take his arm back.

"Oh please," Lydia responded, dropping his arm, "I care that I get Stiles's back in one piece."

E rolled his eyes and began walking towards the house, throwing open the door but stopping it with his foot and looking back at her, "Are you coming?"

Lydia followed him begrudgingly, her stomach churning at the idea of what she was about to do. This thing could easily kill her, yet here she was, getting ready to snatch his phone.

"I assume you guys have found out about my recent activity?" He gestured to the spot where the Sheriff's body had laid before giving her an easy smile, "I'm surprised you're here after seeing what I'm capable." He carefully took off his jacket, looking at the cut. She looked over and saw the glint of Stiles's phone in the pocket. _Jacketpot. _

"I'm not going to deny that killing Stiles's father was a good thing- But I was curious, about something you asked about...last time."

He was rifling around in the cabinets now, looking for something to clean the dried blood and cut. "What was that?" He didn't even bother to turn around, focusing on the task in front of him.

"Why were you so interested in banshee's?"

"I've read a lot about the banshee legend." E told her, turning around, dabbing at the cut with a towel and water. "But I was wondering more about the connection between you and Stiles, considering you two have such a unique tether."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, bewildered. Lydia side-eyed the phone and sat down on the couch, trying to make it look natural.

"Well you know, that sacrifice thing you and your friends did." He shrugged, "You held Stiles under the water, it created a tether. You're connected to him in ways neither of you know."

"I-" What he said alone was mind boggling enough, but she still had to keep her eye on the prize. When the nogitsune turned to grab a clean cloth, Lydia slipped the silver phone in her pocket and tried to look innocent. "I don't-"

"It's a lot take in, I know..." He smiled, sitting down beside her. "I'm sure you'll figure it out in time."

Lydia blanked, there was no way she could keep having this conversation. "I have to go." She stood up and turned to leave, opening the door before E spoke up.

"I'll see you soon enough."

She stood frozen in the doorway for a moment before running off. She walked as far away as she could before pulling Stiles's phone out of her pocket and dialing Scott.

_"Lydia?"_ He asked immediately.

"I got it."

* * *

**A/N: Taaadaa! I promise very soon there will be a pretty crazy chapter. And they were safe to assume that E is very protective of Vi. But I hope you love it and I'm sorry that once again it took me 5ever to update. Review, Follow and Favorite(: **


	11. Take Him Down With Me

Lydia had felt on edge ever since she'd swiped Stiles's phone from the nogitsune's jacket pocket, and as she stood alone outside Scott's house, the feeling only got worse. It was sure to notice it was missing and Scott _wasn't there. _He texted her and said he was on his way as he had stopped to pick up the moss from Deaton, but she really didn't like being left alone with the phone burning a hole in her pocket. She felt her own phone buzz and pulled it out, reading the message lighting up the screen.

**[Scott]: **_**I'll be there in five minutes, tops. **_

Lydia sighed and stuck her phone in her back pocket before turning her focus to breaking into Stiles's phone. It couldn't be to hard, she pushed the button and smiled wistfully at the picture the boy had set as his background. It was an old one, Scott and Stiles sitting on the lacrosse bench, possibly taken by Ms. McCall. _Okay, focus Lydia._ The lock combo was four digits, simple. What would Stiles make the lock? She typed in his birth year, _**Incorrect,**_his birthday, _**Incorrect.**_What the hell could it be? Lydia thought back to the conversations she'd had with Stiles in the past, she vaguely remembered him telling her how old his mother was when she died once. It took a few moments of mental math, but when Lydia typed in to what she believed Ms. Stilinski's birth year was, the phone opened. _Jackpot. _**  
**

"Now to learn about that sister." She muttered, pulling up the recent text messages. In the distance, the sound of a bike could be heard, alerting her to Scott's oncoming presence. Lydia looked up just in time to see Scott pulling up on his bike and Allison parking her car.

"Did you get in?" Scott asked, eyeing the phone.

Lydia nodded, showing him the text on the screen. "He texted a girl named Vi about the uni, I guess he got rid of them."

"My bet's that's the sister." Scott took the phone, tapping at the screen, hitting the send button after a few seconds and handing it back to Lydia. "We need to head to Derek's."

She looked down at the message Scott had sent, reading it to herself. It was rather cryptic, saying to meet him at a specific address. It took her a second to realize it was Derek's address.

That on edge feeling she had earlier? Well it had just multiplied by about a thousand.

* * *

Vi looked over as she heard her phone vibrate against the wooden table, alerting her that she had a new message. Clicking the message she read the text message telling her to meet him somewhere and then an address. It was odd that her brother was asking to meet her, the fact that he did worried her. She sighed and texted him back, her fingers flying.

She stood up and grabbed her leather jacket off the back of her chair, locking her apartment door on the way out. As Vi exited her apartment building she typed the address into her phone to get directions before hopping on her motorcycle and driving off in the direction she was given.

"I really hope this doesn't have some bullshit reasoning behind it, E." She muttered to no one in particular, lowering the visor on her helmet, "Otherwise I'm going to get pretty mad."

* * *

"Do we have enough to poison her and the one inside Stiles?" Lydia asked as Scott readied the poison.

"Of course we do." He told her, looking back at her, "I wouldn't of texted her if we didn't."

"Do you even know how to use that?" Allison questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Deaton showed me,okay? Now shut up and look for her." He snapped, his patience growing thin.

Lydia and Allison looked at each other and shrugged, "You look over there with Isaac," Lydia instructed pointed off towards the left, "Derek and I will watch out for her over here." The brunette nodded and Lydia grabbed Derek, pulling him over with her.

"How exactly are we supposed to tell it's her if we have no idea what she looks like?" Isaac questioned, looking over at his alpha.

Before any of them realized anything, the door to area flew open, revealing a tall, dark skinned girl, glaring at all of them.

"Now I know none of you are my brother." She stated, her wild eyes sweeping around to look at all of them.

"No." Scott answered from behind her, sticking the needle in her neck before she could react, "But don't worry, He should be here soon."

* * *

E ran his fingers along the kitchen table, The uni were gone and he could feel the relief that brought. What was he to do now? His agenda was clear and he was free to do whatever he pleased.

So there he stood in the Stilinski's kitchen alone and without anything to do. He turned and looked through the fridge, patting his pocket as he did so. E figured he should call his sister, maybe meet up so they could have an actual conversation.

_Wait. _

He knew he'd left the phone in his pocket. It's where he put it after Vi had called.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of where the phone could've gone. He thought back to every thing that had happened since he'd last seen it.

A shrill ringing interrupted his train of thought and he let out a growl of anger. E snatched up the home phone was going off and hit the talk button.

**_"What?"_**He didn't even bother to put on the Stiles facade.

"Looking for something?" Lydia asked over the speaker, he could practically hear the smirk she was wearing displayed across her face.

"Why the hell do you have my phone?"

"It's not your phone you should be worrying about." She taunted, "We met your sister, she seems nice..."

"Wh-" He stopped, composing himself, "I'll **rip** your throat out banshee, I'd like to see you scream then, let alone threaten me."

There was a rustle, like the phone was getting handed off to someone else. "Meet us at Derek's or I swear to god I'll kill her myself."

"You-" E bit his lip, he knew if he showed up they'd attack him as soon as they saw his face, but if he didn't Vi was sure to be dead. After a moment of debate, he had his answer. If they wanted to take him down, he'd be sure to take their friend down with him.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter, but It's been so long since I updated I feel obligated to post something for you guys. It's gonna get pretty messy soon guys, like... the feels will surpass all others. As always, reviews, follows and subscriptions are always loved and welcomed. **


	12. Reveal Yourself

E stomped up to the door of Derek's loft, throwing it open with a loud BANG. Scott, Derek, Allison, Lydia and Isaac turned to look at him as he took a few steps forward, anger glowing strong in his eyes.

"Where's my sister?" He asked, taking another step forward.

"She's fine for now." Derek told him, "You on the other hand..."

There was a sharp pinch on the pack of his neck and he could feel his eyes drifting shut and a sharp pain searing through his body. He saw the ground heading towards his face and he blacked out right before he even hit the floor.

* * *

He let out a groan, there was a tightness around his hands and he realized his hands were tied together with rope and his feet were tied to the legs of the chair. His head rolled around for a moment as he came too. His eyes cracked open and the first thing he saw was Scott hovering near him.

"Great, it's the puppy dog." E said, his eyes opening all the way, venom in his voice.

"Why? Why'd him?" Scott asked, pulling up a chair and sitting across from him.

"Where's the rest of your litter?" He completely ignored Scott's question, looking around at the empty loft.

"I asked them to step out for a minute. I wanted to know why."

"That's a long story Scotty..." He smiled, cruel and deliberate. "It's one that starts awhile back. Are you sure you're ready to hear it?" He quirked a brow, waiting till Scott nodded for him to continue.

"It started about ten years ago. I was wondering around, jumping from person to person, it didn't really matter who it was, I never stayed very long. Until I found this woman, She was the perfect host. The only issue was her son and husband, she was extremely protective of them and refused to let them to a thing to harm them. So, I started to break her, which in it's self caused pain, chaos and strife. That's what we feed off you know, nogitsunes."

"Get to the point."

"Are you really that stupid McCall? Just listen and pay attention to the story, idiot." E rolled his eyes, "Do you want to know the whole story, or not?"

Scott stayed quiet, looking up at E with a sigh. He waved his hand, letting him know to continue with the story.

"The husband, he began to notice something was wrong. The woman, she fought hard against me. There was hardly a moment where I wasn't fighting her hold over the body. Of course, her being human, she couldn't fight forever. The human body can only take so much before it cracks. So, when her husband began to suspect something...I gave him something to worry about. He took his wife to the doctor and found out she was dying, that there was nothing he could do about it. It was incurable. It was_ fantastic._"

His eyes drifted down, watching Scott's hands clench into fists. E could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, and that in it's self made him smile.

"Eventually, she was much too weak to support me, so I left, but not before she died in front of her son. See, nogitsunes have a preference. When we find a host we like, we tend to go through their family line." He tilted his head to one side, meeting eyes with the alpha, "Figured out the reason I started with that little story?"

_"No." _The single word was harsh, whispered, cutting through the dark tense air.

"That's right Scotty, This isn't the first time we've met. My old host's name was Claudia Stilinski."

* * *

The loud sound of the door slamming snapped the rest of the pack out of their perspective dazes. Lydia noticed the anger rippling off Scott first and took a step forward.

"Scott?"

"Kill it." He said, looking at all of them. "I don't care how just get rid of it."

"We still don't know how to get rid of it without hurting Stiles, Scott, The-"

"Trust me." Scott interrupted, holding up a hand. "Stiles would rather die himself then let that thing live."

"What happened in there Scott?" Allison asked him, raising an eyebrow. Scott would _never _even consider killing Stiles. "Your basically telling us to kill Stiles-"

"No." He snapped, "I didn't say kill him. I said kill it. The thing in there is not Stiles, despite it wearing his face. We kill it, for Stiles."

* * *

**A/N: This is super short and I don't really like it that much, but considering I haven't update in god knows how long I felt like I should go ahead and post something for y'all. Basically next chapter gonna be a violent one...fair warning. **


End file.
